1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and an image display method. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image display apparatus and an image display method of emitting light for an image for a left eye and light for an image for a right eye so as to display a stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been proposed to use a single image display apparatus to project an image for a left eye and an image for a right eye onto a screen to display a stereoscopic image. For example, according to the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2007-271828, an image for a left eye is displayed in an area that is approximately half the area of a display area of a display device and an image for a right eye is displayed in the other half area of the display area, and light from the displayed left-eye image and light from the displayed right-eye image are separated by a splitting mirror. The split lights are then passed through optical filters having different optical characteristics and projected onto a screen so as to be superimposed on each other, whereby a stereoscopic image is displayed.
Further, according to the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-65055, in the case where image signals for two-dimensional image content are received, the image content is displayed as a plane image. In the case where image signals for three-dimensional image content are received, an optical filter is used to switch the polarizing orientation of light between a right-eye image and a left-eye image, for example, so as to display the image content as a stereoscopic image.